scarface_2_the_world_is_yoursfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Montana
Tony Montana Antonio Tony Raimundo Montana is the main character And The Main Protagonist from the 1983 film Scarface. He is portrayed by Al Pacino in the movie, and is voiced by André Sogliuzzo in the 2006 video game Scarface: The World Is Yours. Tony Montana has become a cultural icon and is one of the most famous movie characters of all time, embodying the rise from the bottom to the top. He is also based on the main character of the 1932 movie of the same name. Personality and traits A smooth and slick individual, Tony was always impeccably dressed, even when going on jobs. Despite this, he was a brutal fighter and a master planner who managed to keep his attacks on the other Cartels concealed by using strongarm tactics with his guns. When he is cornered, he does not go down without a fight, and stoically challenges the assassin or hitman to finish the job, but mostly gets the upper-hand and escapes death. He was extremely possessive and territorial of his sister, the only woman who he truly loved, though sometimes his love for her was destructive. It could be seen as an unhealthy obsession. He broke down when Gina died, seeming as if he didn't accept it. Biography Cuba Antonio "Tony" Montana was born May 5, 1940. He was raised by his mother, Georfina "Mama" Montana, along with his younger sister Gina, but abandons them 5 years prior to the events of Scarface. In Scarface: The Beginning, Tony and Manny work for Raul Vasquez, a member of the Rodriguez/Vasquez/Lopez family, which also happens to be a Cartel. Tony and Manny work as drug mules, often dealing with long, hard work for little pay because Tony's boss, Raul Vasquez is a very cheap man, which Tony greatly dislikes. Because of Vasquez's frugal nature and lack of ambition, Tony decides that he will never be like him, and dreams of greater things in life. Tony keeps a picture of Gina in his wallet, and thinks of her often. Romances wtfer name, he is satisfied and buys her the Rum and Coke, which she claims is 500$. Knowing that it isn't, Tony still overpays for the drink because he wants to impress Rosaliah, to which she calls him crazy. The two spend a night together and learn a lot about each other, Tony finding out that Rosaliah didd not want this job, but is rather an aspiring singer. After completing a job for Lopez, Julio lets Tony have one "Wish". Tony asks Lopez to free Rosaliah from her job, and let her perform as a legitimate singer. Lopez complies, Tony and Rosaliah spend another night together happily upon hearing this news. Unfortunately, After Tony's ambition gets the better of him and makes a bold, threatening suggestion to The head of the cartel- Ortega, he has one of his men beat Rosaliah senseless, which causes her to die. Tony swears to "Never fuck with Pain" again. A Fresh New Start In May 1980, president Fidel Castro relaxes the stringent laws governing Mariel Harbor in Cuba, allowing Cubans, former convicts, and criminals to immigrate to Miami, Florida. Tony is one of the 125,000 Cubans on the Mariel Boatlift to Miami, one out of five whom has a criminal record. When he gets to Miami he is questioned by U.S. officials; he lies about his whole life, telling them that his entire family is dead or stayed behind in Cuba and that he was a "political prisoner". However, because of a tattoo on his right hand, which indicates that he was an assassin, he is not granted a green card. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera are sent to "Freedomtown," a refugee camp that held Cuban immigrants without green cards. After one month in the camp, Frank Lopez, head of a Miami drug cartel, offers to obtain them green cards in return for murdering Emilio Rebenga. Soon after Rebenga arrives at the camp, Manny and his accomplices cause a riot, where Tony stabs Rebenga in the confusion. Tony and Manny are given green cards and released, and the two get jobs as cooks for a small food stand in Little Havana, Miami. In August 1980, after another month of working they are approached by Omar Suarez, Frank Lopez's right-hand man who contacted Manny for the Rebenga hit. He offers Tony and Manny $500 each to work for Lopez to help unload 500 kilograms of marijuana from a boat from Mexico. Tony is unsatisfied with this offer and demands at least $1,000, which angers Omar. Regardless, Omar offers Tony a cocaine deal with Colombians for him instead, for $5,000 each, which Tony accepts. A few days later, Tony, Manny, and two associates — Angel and Chi Chi, Cubans who also spent time in Freedomtown — drive to a small hotel in Miami Beach to meet with the Colombians for the deal. While Manny and Chi Chi wait in their car, Tony and Angel go to the hotel room to meet with the Colombians. The head dealer, Hector "The Toad," says he doesn't have the cocaine with him; Tony replies that he doesn't have the money. Suddenly, the deal goes bad and Angel and Tony are handcuffed to a shower pole. Hector demands the money, implying that he intends to kill Tony instead of selling them the cocaine, but Tony refuses. Hector then kills Angel with a chainsaw. Manny — who was waiting outside — approaches the hotel, hears the commotion, and bursts through the door with a submachine gun. After a short gunfight in which Manny is shot in the arm, and Hector is killed by Tony along with Hector's associates, Tony, Manny, and Chi Chi escape with the cocaine and the money. Instead of allowing Omar to take the cocaine to Frank, however, Tony takes it to Frank personally. Frank and Tony take a liking to each other, but Tony later confides to Manny that Frank may be too "soft" to be a major player for long. Tony and Manny end up working under Frank in the drug dealing business. Meanwhile, Tony takes an interest in Frank's girlfriend, Elvira Hancock. Frank takes Tony, Manny, and his associates out to the Babylon Nightclub, a high-class venue that Frank frequents. Although Tony flirts with Elvira, she doesn't show any interest in him. Three months later, Tony pays a visit to his mother, Georgina, and younger sister, Gina, neither of whom he has seen for five years. Gina is excited to see Tony, but his mother is ashamed of him, having long ago learned of his life of crime. When he gives his mother $1,000 while claiming he is a community organizer and involved in running an "Anti-Castro" pamphlet group, his mother angrily rejects the gift and throws him out. Tony leaves, but Gina runs after him; he slips her the $1,000 secretly, and tells her to give a little to their mother from time to time. Meeting Sosa Later, while in Bolivia, Tony and Omar are organizing smuggling to the United States with a major drug cartel lord Alejandro Sosa on behalf of Frank, who couldn't travel due to a pending criminal trial. Tony begins independently making major decisions about the distribution of the drugs through Panama, angering Omar, who believes only Frank has authority to make such decisions. Omar and Tony begin arguing over the matter, while Sosa offers Omar a quick helicopter ride back home to talk over the transaction with Frank. Sosa then orders his enforcer, the Skull, to hang and assassinate Omar, and explains to Tony that he was a police informant. However, Sosa believes that Tony is trustworthy and makes him one of his business partners, sternly warning Tony never to "fuck him" (betray him in any way). After returning to Florida, Tony is berated by Frank, who is angry about what happened to Omar, as well as Tony's new setup with Sosa. Frank warns Tony that Sosa is a traitor and cannot be trusted. Tony and Frank subsequently terminate their business relationship, while Tony begins making bolder passes at Elvira, one of them right in front of Frank. At the Babylon Nightclub, Tony is shaken down by a corrupt Miami narcotics detective, Mel Bernstein, who informs him he has evidence linking Tony to the murders of Rebenga and the Colombian drug dealers. Bernstein then proposes to "tax" Tony on his transactions in return for police protection and information. Bernstein immediately negotiates himself a large bribe and two first-class airline tickets to London. Tony is convinced Frank sent Bernstein because only Frank would know details about the murders. While talking to Bernstein, Tony is distracted by the sight of his sister Gina dancing with a low-level drug dealer. Tony sees him take her into the men's restroom to make out with her in the stall, prompting him to beat the man and berate Gina. When Gina tells Tony that she is old enough to do whatever she wants, Tony slaps her. While at the Babylon, Tony is almost assassinated when two men attempt to kill him with submachine guns. He escapes, wounded but alive, and is convinced that Frank is responsible for the attempted murder. Tony instructs two of his men to call Frank at exactly 3 a.m. at his office with the words: "We fucked up. He got away." Tony and Manny track Frank down to his car dealership, and find Frank in the middle of a meeting with Bernstein. Using the phone call, Tony tricks Frank into confirming he was behind the attempted hit. Admitting what he did, Frank then begs for mercy at Tony's feet, even offering $10,000,000 he keeps in a safe. Tony orders Manny to shoot Frank, and Tony proceeds to kill Bernstein. Afterward, Tony goes to Frank's house, telling Elvira that Frank is dead and that he wants her. Tony looks at the sky and sees a blimp with the words "The World Is Yours" on the side. Over the next year, Tony makes $75 million off of 2,000 kilos of cocaine that he brings to America, and is soon making $15 million every month in profits from his business relationship with Sosa. He marries Elvira and takes over Frank's empire, creating a large number of lucrative business fronts and purchasing a huge mansion, complete with luxury items, such as a tiger, as well as multiple surveillance camera monitors. He makes Manny his second-in-command and in charge of security at his warehouses and mansion. However, cracks in Tony's "American dream" begin to form as both he and Elvira become heavily addicted to cocaine. As a result, Tony becomes more paranoid and violent, and Elvira becomes bored and distant. Tony becomes greedy and selfish with his wealth, while the bank that launders his drug money wants increasingly higher fees. Manny and Gina begin dating behind Tony's back, afraid of Tony's wrath should he find out. Request In February 1983, Tony is arrested for tax evasion and money laundering $1,300,000 by Seidelbaum, a local money launderer who turns out to be an undercover cop. Tony posts a $5 million bail and is out of jail while awaiting trial. Tony's lawyer, Sheffield, tells him that although he can plea bargain away most of the time Tony faces, he will still end up serving at least three years in prison for evading income taxes. Sosa, not wanting to lose his main distributor, calls Tony down to Bolivia and asks him for help assassinating a Bolivian anti-government activist, who is exposing Sosa's dealings with Bolivian leaders on television. In exchange, Sosa will use his contacts in the US Justice Department in Washington, D.C, to keep Tony out of prison. Tony is clearly reluctant to assassinate a civilian, but seeing no other options, agrees to the deal. After returning to Miami, Manny tries to talk Tony out of going to New York, even though Tony doesn't tell him about the hit, because he has a bad feeling about it. Not long after, Elvira leaves Tony for good after he insults her heavily in a local Miami restaurant. Minutes later, an intoxicated Tony starts yelling at the patrons for looking at him in disgust. He tells them that they need people like him — a "bad guy". Tony and Alberto, Sosa's most senior associate, travel to New York to murder the activist. Alberto plants a bomb under the activist's car, planning to detonate it as he drives to the United Nations Building to give a speech about his activist work. On the day the assassination is to take place, Tony orders Alberto not to set off the bomb because the activist's wife and children are in the car as well. When Alberto tries to detonate the bomb anyway, Tony shoots him in the head, thus double-crossing Sosa in the process. Downfall Tony returns to Florida to find his mother accusing him of corrupting Gina, and a furious Sosa threatening to kill him for not going through with the plan. During a heated telephone conversation, Tony and Sosa's relationship effectively breaks down. Tony attempts to locate Manny, and finds him and Gina together. Realizing Manny has slept with his sister, Tony shoots and kills him in a cocaine-fueled rage, before Gina reveals that they had just married. Tony and his men take a distraught Gina back to his mansion. Meanwhile, a large group of gun-toting assassins sent by Sosa surround the mansion. While Tony sits in his office, distraught at his actions and snorting vast quantities of cocaine, the gunmen begin quietly killing Tony's guards outside. A grief-stricken Gina enters Tony's office wielding a gun, accusing him of wanting her for himself, before shooting him in the leg. Tony attempts to calm her down, before one of the assassins enters the office through the window and opens fire, accidentally killing Gina. Tony immediately throws the man out of the window, and shoots his body multiple times, creating a large commotion. Robbed of the element of surprise, Sosa's gunmen launch an all-out assault on Tony's mansion. As Tony cradles Gina's body in his arms, Sosa's men fight their way through the mansion with ease. Tony bursts from his office wielding an M16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, yells "Say hello to my little friend!" and begins shooting wildly at the henchmen, killing dozens of them despite being heavily wounded himself by return fire. Tony survives the assassination attempt but still loses most of his possessions. it starts just after tony started swearing against his enemies,Tony sees the Skull approaching him and shoots him before going out,making his way to his car,gunning down every assassin he finds in his way,he barely manages to escape his mansion,with an assassin calling Sosa to the phone saying that Tony Montana will never come back again and that his empire his destroyed. The end of the first mission show that he lost $65,884,703 and 2,500 kilograms of drugs. Tony Reborn After the assasination attempt, a new reincarnated Tony Montana has a new sober attitude swearing to never do coke again and has a better positive less aggressive attitude. Tony also has a better attitude to his henchmen and security complementing them on their efforts although he makes unnecessary outbursts calling them "stupid fucks" on the phone as in the movie, his bodyguards will risk their last breath to ensure that Tony is still living and ultimately helping his empire grow. Tony also has done several good deeds like rescuing a man's daugther from a horde of Columbians which to most would be a suicide mission. Tony despises evil acts like the raping of women and slavery, he also hates Fidel Castro (to the point hoping that he will trip on his beard and break his neck) and Comunism and although an immigrant acts as if he is a true American at times. Although Tony has a sober and mellow attitude he still has a huge and insane bloodlust when he is very enraged and crossed. Tony has been told that he doesn't die by many people and he has cheated death many times,he then remembers Gina and Manny with sorrow,wishing them to be there with him,saying that he "has fucked up".After the assasination attempt, a new reincarnated Tony Montana has a new sober attitude swearing to never do coke again and has a better positive less aggressive attitude. Tony also has a better attitude to his henchmen and security complementing them on their efforts although he makes unnecessary outbursts calling them "stupid fucks" on the phone as in the movie, his bodyguards will risk their last breath to ensure that Tony is still living and ultimately helping his empire grow. Tony also has done several good deeds like rescuing a man's daugther from a horde of Columbians which to most would be a suicide mission. Tony despises evil acts like the raping of women and slavery, he also hates Fidel Castro (to the point hoping that he will trip on his beard and break his neck) and Comunism and although an immigrant acts as if he is a true American at times. Although Tony has a sober and mellow attitude he still has a huge and insane bloodlust when he is very enraged and crossed. Tony has been told that he doesn't die by many people and he has cheated death many times,he then remembers Gina and Manny with sorrow,wishing them to be there with him,saying that he "has fucked up". For the next three months he went into hiding in a small shack near Virginia Key Beach Park in Miami where he only had basic necessities, his trademark Cadillac Series 62 and $1,000. His mansion was seized by "Vice" (undercover vice squad police officers who resemble the co-stars of the 1980s television show Miami Vice), he goes to see sheffield and asks to be his lawyer again,which he agrees to,but to an higher cost due of the danger of being associated with Tony Montana ,Tony warns Sheffield to not cross him beetween him and Sosa,but he guarantees that he preferes to get run over a truck than trying to get in his way. is able to move back in by bribing the VICE $10,000 that he makes in a single day of drug dealing after he goes back to his mansion,Tony discovers that Gaspar Gomez has hidden a truck contaning 50.000 $,and he decides to go to the Hotel and find Gomez,after killing all the security,he finds out that Gomez is not there and finds instead Ricardo,his head of security,Tony taunts him and beats him in a brawl before throwing him off the hotel cliff,and goes to the hotel garage and steals the truck with the money,taking it to the downtown bank where he finds Jerry,his former banker,now corporate manager,and asks him to become his banker again,he agrees with reluctance,but he has faith in Tony Montana first reclaims Little Havana, which had been taken over by the Diaz brothers, but during an hangover in the Babylon Club,he's attacked by assassins sent by the Diaz Brothers,that murdered his mother,enraged Tony goes to Diaz Motors(formerly Lopez Motors)armed with a chainsaw and dismembers edgar diaz,his brother fernado escapes with a car, but Tony pursuits him and blows up his car,killing him. Then Tony moves to conquer Downtown,but he gets called by Pablo,one of Sheffield's associates,telling him that he has news about his ex-wife Elvira,they bring tony to freedomtown,apparently the ideal place to speak undisturbed,but it's revealed that it's a trap,tony,angry,he hunts and kills Pablo,and adds Sheffield to his Hitlist, Tony then conquers Downtown with his supplies growing but still limited,he gets called by the Sandman,a powerful coke lord that wants Sosa dead,and offers him the support of his islands outside Miami to supply Tony's Activities and Tony visits Venus' bar,the Sandman's Ex-girlfriend,that points the way to Nacho Contreras,the powerful drug lord that lives in a casino boat,then he gets to Nacho's Boat,he pursuits him,killing all of his men.and made Nacho be eaten by a shark. Tony gets back to Miami,and sets his eyes to miami beach south,which is part of Gaspar Gomez's Turf,that along with miami beach north,Tony proceeds to conquer the Southern and Northern Beach,in this way he now controls Miami again,but he needs more supplies. the Sandman calls Tony,saying that he's ready to make war with the colombians,but his plants are under attack so tony repels them,and talking to the Sandman again,he says that the colombians have captured an island,the production facility and the workers inside,tony rescues them all and kicks off the colombians from the island,then the sandman gives Tony the control of the islands and its operations,giving him the supply lines he needed,now the Montana Cartel rises,even more powerful and wealthy than before,Tony now is capable of attack Sosa directly. meanwhile,Sosa,Gomez,and Sheffield are discussing the problem about Tony Montana,that has becomed more dangerous than he appeared,Gomez stating that he had no problems with Tony Montana before Sosa sent his assassins to his mansion,and he's there only to get a deal out of that,while Sheffield proposes to send bolivian tanks directly to kill Tony,which Sosa contests saying if Washington would approve of bolivian tanks in the streets of Miami,which Shieffeld replies that he has them all in his backpocket and that a sufficiently high bribe can make them look the other way for a day,suddenly,an explosion follows,indicating that Tony has arrived,fighting all of Sosa's Men,Tony confronts Shieffeld,who begs for his life,but calls Tony crazy and to be on drugs,who gets Tony even more angry,Tony then snaps his neck or shoots him in the head,then tony finds gaspar,and after a bloody gunfight Tony kills him,Tony then proceeds to go in Sosa's living room where Sosa is waiting for him,and they have a brief discussion on what caused their friendship to break,with Tony saying that Sosa is going to pay for everything he has done,he then laughs and responds that he gave him the warning to not fuck him,Tony then replies of the presence of children on the car of the journalist that Sosa wanted dead,and that he's not a butcher,Sosa tells him to clarify this with tony before he kills that if had 500 kgs of drugs moving every month,it's imperative that he kills children,so he says heroes go in the hole where they belong.Tony says that it's time for Sosa to do that crawl,then a gunfight begins,ending with Sosa's Death,and tony ,mad keeps shooting at him,saying 'have a nice trip Sosa,you stupid fuck' ,then one of Sosa's Men begs tony for his life,and Tony offers him a Job as a butler in his mansion,Venus gets the place of his lady,and tells her that he feels that he finally had the world he wanted in his hands like he imagined.